hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 54 (2011)
Fortunes × Aren't × Right? (ウラナイ×ガ×アタラナイ？, Uranai × Ga × Ataranai) is the 54th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on November 4th, 2012. Overview Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio finally reunite. Chrollo writes the Troupe's fortunes. Hisoka informs Kurapika that the Troupe's corpses were fake. Summary Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio finally reunite in Yorknew City and have some words with each other. Kurapika explains his Nen powers to his friends and the sacrifices he's made to become stronger. Killua gets angry because he believes that a member from the Phantom Troupe who can read memories is still alive. Kurapika also mentions teaming up with Hisoka who gave him some information about the Troupe. Meanwhile, Chrollo orders the Troupe to depart Yorknew by night. Nobunaga denies, stating that they need to find the chain user and avenge Uvogin's death. After Franklin advises him to follow their Boss' orders, he starts questioning if it was indeed an order from their Boss. He calls Chrollo by his name and wants to ask him a few questions. Chrollo faces him, stating that before he answers his questions, he needs to first answer his questions. Chrollo asks Nobunaga about his date of birth, blood type, even his full name and gives him a sheet of paper to write all of his answers down. He then uses the technique he stole from Neon Nostrade to foretell Nobunaga's future. Nobunaga's fortune states that the Phantom Troupe will lose more members. The passage is similar to Chrollo's own fortune. Shizuku asks Chrollo to foretell her fortune too. She deciphers the verses with the help of Chrollo and learns that she is one of the members who will die by next week along with Shalnark and Pakunoda. After learning the results, the members remind Nobunaga that they might get killed if they keep on pursuing the chain user. Chrollo also reminds him about his position and value on the Troupe. Hisoka jumps into the conversation and asks Chrollo if he can foretell the fortunes of each member. Meanwhile, Kurapika still plans to collect the eyes of his clan, when suddenly he receives a message from Hisoka stating that the corpses were fake. He gets furious and overjoyed at the same time. The situation has changed and Gon, Killua and Leorio want to aid their friend. Kurapika receives a call from Melody and she says that the mafia has given up hunting the Phantom Troupe. It was a direct order from the Ten Dons. The awards have been rescinded for they believe that the members of the Troupe came from a place called Meteor City. The members of the Phantom Troupe have their fortunes told by Chrollo. Hisoka's fortune is shown to be about meeting and teaming up with Kurapika and giving him information about some of the Phantom Troupe members' abilities. It also foreshadows when he will face Chrollo alone. Pakunoda wants to see Hisoka's fortune, but Hisoka warns her she might regret it. On handing his fortune to her, it somehow changes. After learning Hisoka's fortune, Pakunoda immediately shows it to the others. Nobunaga is furious after reading Hisoka's fortune, questioning him if he sold out Uvogin. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation es:Episodio 54 (2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Yorknew City arc